In recent years, users store, in PCs and the like, many contents including videos and images that the users shot by digital image shooting devices such as digital cameras and video cameras. As the number of the stored contents increases, there occurs a demand for classification of the contents, creation of a digest movie of a video that is one type of the contents, and so on in order for the users to easily recognize the details of the contents.
According to a conventional digest movie creation method, users themselves designate sections to be used for a digest movie from a video, and piece the designated sections together to create a digest movie. However, this method imposes great burdens on the users and requires expert knowledge, and accordingly there is a demand for simplification and automation in creating a digest movie of a video.
In response to this demand, since one possible digest movie that interests users is a video where a dynamic motion occurs, there has been a digest movie creation method of detecting a motion of a person in a video from which a digest movie is to be created, and extracting a section where the person makes the motion (see Patent Literature 1 for example).